


The Color Blue

by Neener_beaner



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Color Blindness, Colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neener_beaner/pseuds/Neener_beaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you could only see one color? What if that color was blue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color Blue

p>  
The human eye can comprehend **7,000,000** colors, and each color can have adverse effects on your body and mind. Certain colors, and color  
combinations, can be aggravating to the eye causing headaches and tampering with human vision while others can be soothing and calm the mind. But, unfortunately, I cannot experience any of this because I can only see the color blue.

The color blue is a great color, don’t get me wrong, but when that’s the only color you can see it gets, well, boring. I don’t really have any other answer for the question “what’s your favorite color” except blue since I haven’t been able to introduce myself to any other colors. I’m glad at least that it’s a primary color since many other colors are made up of it. It’s like when you’re typing in numbers to create a color and you put 34 blue 33 yellow and 33 red except I can only perceive the blue part. It makes me appreciate Picasso’s blue period artwork with just an infinitesimal amount of gratitude because at least the _whole_ art museum isn’t black and white with varying splotches of blue. Just keep in mind that no matter _what_ my mom or anyone else says Picasso is not my favorite artist for this reason _at all._

It was a little annoying in school when everyone found out though because people would start coming up to me holding a crayon or colored pencil or anything except for something that was _blue_ and when I answered grey because that’s what it was, to me at least, they would _laugh_. It was humiliating. Then I made a friend who was also colorblind when I was about 10 except, the only color he couldn’t see was purple. So while I was stuck living in a grayscale world with hints of blue, he was living in a vibrant world with hints of grey. It was nice though, I finally met someone who knew at least a little of what I went through with people asking about colors or not necessarily believing that you couldn’t see this or that color. It also made art my own special purgatory, and _boy_ was I glad when that wasn’t mandatory anymore. 

It was also nice though because it made the sky that much brighter, outlining the grey of the sun or white of the clouds, and the ocean just that little bit more mysterious, with its navy blue waves disappearing into a black abyss. Most importantly it’s the color of space, no matter how dark the blue it’s still blue and it reminds me that there are millions of possibilities out there just waiting for us to explore. Maybe there’s a world of people a million light years away who were born just like me, with blue as their only solace in life. Something about the color blue seems to draw people in, perhaps it’s the meaning behind the color or its various shades but my favorite color is blue because that’s the only thing I _can_ see and it’s actually not all that bad. 

Blue is the color of trust, intelligence, and power and maybe that’s why I was born only to see the color blue. Because I was _strong_ enough to trust others no matter the consequences, and _driven_ enough to use the intelligence to better our future, and _crazy_ enough to handle the power that would drive others crazy. But in reality it was probably just a fluke in genetics. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first story posted here :) Let me know what you think in the comments! Criticism is highly welcomed and thoroughly enjoyed.


End file.
